ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassie 12: The Secret of Screwhedge
This is the Eight episode of the second season. Plot Just read it. Synpioses A giant Screen with Information and Pictures of Screwhedge was showing. Doctors were watching. A man pointed at Screwhedge. Man: A Galvan Tool from the very planet of Galvan Prime or Galvan Mark II. Another Man: (raises hand) Sir, but how do we get a DNA sample of a Galvan Tool? Galvaan Prime is way far away. Man: The Only way to reach a Galvan Tool Sample is through a Wireless device to the Codon stream on Earth. Screen shows Cassie's Picture and zooms to the Omnidewtrix. Man: The Omnidewtrix. Theme Song! Cassie: Where are we? Stallion: We are in London. That's the Big Ben Clock- Anna: -But Stallion! It ain't moving! A mechanical Car came in with Experts in it. Stallion: They won't reach it at time! The Whole Country's Time will stop. Cassie: It's Ocean Alien Time! (transforms) SpeedGate! (flies to the Top of Big Ben) SpeedGate reach the Second Arrow and reverted back. Cassie jumped into the Clock's Machines. Cassie: (transforms) ScrewHedge! The Experts were still taking the Stairs, when the clock moved Again. Everybody Celebrated. Screwhedge wanted to switch to SpeedGate; but couldn't. Screwhedge found A small device making small waves beside her. The Device was flashing Purple, and to her surprise, so is the Watch! Screwhedge: This doesn't look Good! A man captures her in a bag. He was going down the Stairs where he met the Experts. Expert: You fixed the Clock? Good For You! The Experts took him down with them thus letting him drop the Bag. Screwhedge got out of it. She looked at the machinery. Meanwhile Anna: She is late. Let's don't get far. Stallion: Let's go to the truck. They go to the Truck. Back to Cassie Screwhedge finished a hoverboard. Screwhedge: There! (climbs on it) Go! (It launches) She flew out of Big Ben and down to the Street. She hit a Street Light and fell on a car. She rubbed her head. A man: Stinky Blue Frog! (hits Screwhedge with a Magazine) Screwhedge: (trying to protect herself) Ouch! Let go! Man: You can talk! (faints) Screwhedge continued her way and saw the truck. She wanted to enter but- Inside screwhedge Cassie and Screwhedge were strugling. Cassie: Let go! Screwhedge: You let me go! Cassie: Who are you? Screwhedge: I am Stue Diver! Or just Stue... Cassie: Ok, Let go! Stue: Never! (punches her) PS: Stue is bigger than Cassie in her mind. Screwhedge's Eyes flash Red as he/she move away from the Truck. Meanwhile Man: How do we catch her again? Other Man: Dr. Brian... Wait! She came when the clock was in danger... Right? Brian: So you want to plant a bomb or something? Man: Exactly. They Evil Laugh. That Night Anna: Come on! Cassie didn't arrive since Noon. Stallion: You are right. TV: And the news of a bomb planted in a concert with terrorists thretening to accelerate it. Hey! Get this Blue Frog off my leg! Anna & Stallion: Cassie! Stallion drives the truck to the Concert. Blue-eyed Screwhedge was running through the crowds to get to the bomb. Her eyes flashed Red and he ran the Opposite direction. In Screwhedge: Stue: Come on! We have to get far from the explosion! Cassie: We need to stop it! Meanwhile, The same man trapped Screwhedge in a small Energy Ball. He took it and ran beside the bomb. Man: I got it! The Men disabled the bomb and left. Policeman: You know... That was easy. Dr. Brian's Lab Screwhedge was trapped in a glass container. Brian: I am Doctor Brian SmartScience. We want to use your species Powers to smat out the Humanity. Your Mind Blast serves. Screwhedge: Mindblast? (Stue takes over) Yes. It gives intelligence to prey and explodes their head will explode if too exposed. Brian: Like that Humans can be unstoppable! Stue: That is never gonna happen! (levitates a rock and throws it at a button which turns off the field) Oh yeah! (runs out) Stue Screwhedge shot a Mindblast at Doctor Brian as he tried to Escape. Doctor Brian's HEad exploded. Anna and Stallion run in. Anna: Cassie! Stop it! Screwhedge: I am not Cassie! (Mind Blasts Anna) Stallion moved Anna from the way and protected himself with a book. The Book started getting more pages as Screwhedge largened the Blast. Screwhedge then fainted. Later Stallion: Are you sure this machine won't just destroy her?! Anna: Yes. I got some Intelligence from her Mind Blast. They put Screwhedge and blast him/her with it. Cassie reverted back. Cassie: What happened? Anna: Scientific Explaination, You were exposed to a personality Wave which temporarily removed your humanity reviving Stue and stopping you from reverting. This machine helped you reaccess it. Cassie looked at Anna in a confused face. Anna: I will be okay in a few days. (they leave) Computer: Warning! Extra Personality still exists! Warning! Extra Personality still exists! THE END! Aliens used SpeedGate Screwhedge Minor Events - Screwhedge discovers her Mind Blast. Major Events - Screwhedge gains conscious. - Stue first appears. Characters Cassie Stallion Anna Brian Stue Trivia - This is the First (and probably last) Movie Ahmad makes. Category:Movies Category:Cassie 12 Category:Cassie 12 (Franchise) Category:Episodes